Twitter SP Style
by DeadWoman
Summary: twitter with all sp characters and maybe some famous people..
1. Chapter 1

**SP Twitter**

** ValCain SkeletonP GhastlyBespoke SwordTanith HotelShudder ChinaSorrows FletcherR ErskineRavel SaracenRocks DexterV GordonOnEdge GayZombies FinbarRight MadameMist BillySanguine JumpingJack DuskDark VampCaelan ViviHalliwell JadeGreen**

**8:32am ValCain **followed ** GordonOnEdge**

**8:33am ValCain **today is the day my uncle got twitter…proud of him

**8:34am SkeletonP **and ** DexterV **liked this

**8:40am DexterV **Gordon finally caught up with us cool kids

**8:43am SkeletonP **he's sick #GordonIsSick

**8:44am GhastlyBespoke **liked this

**8:45am SkeletonP ** GhastlyBespoke why your name so boring?

**8:49am GhastlyBespoke ** SkeletonP I'm more grown up than you….and Tipstaff said it would not reflect the Sanctuary well if it were TailorFlirtBoxer

**8:54am SwordTanith, ValCain **and ** ErskineRavel **liked this

**8:57am MadameMist ** GhastlyBespoke ErskineRavel to remind you of Sanctuary rules, you should be paying attention in the meeting, not tweeting ridiculous things. Thank you.

**8:59am FletcherR **Ghastly's whipped

**9:02am SkeletonP ** FletcherR what about Ersky and Misty….Erskist...

**9:04am ValCain ** SkeletonP leave me to come up with ship names. Mistkine.

**9:06am ErskineRavel ** ValCain SkeletonP piss off

**9:10am HotelShudder **woke up to this.

**9:13am ValCain ** HotelShudder only just woke up, lazy bugger

**9:14am HotelShudder ** ValCain I'm the only one awake in my bedroom….;p….

**9:17am ValCain ** HotelShudder oh gross! Stop tweeting your one-night stands

**9:17am HotelShudder **liked this

**9:19am HotelShudder **ooh she's up

**9:20am ViviHalliwell **morning buddies! What a gorgeous day!

**9:21am ValCain **no….no ViviHalliwell….no…. HotelShudder you disgust me

**9:23am ViviHalliwell ** ValCain HotelShudder huh what's going on….

**9:23am ViviHalliwell ** ValCain HotelShudder no I did not sleep with shudder. It was bad timing. I am mortally offended. Forever. Only a decade's supply of ice cream will make up for this.

**9:31am SkeletonP **my buddies, it is stake out and detecting time

**9:32am GayZombies ** SkeletonP awesome! Me and Vaury got a joint account btw…he's awesome

**9:24am SkeletonP ** GayZombies not you! Everyone else, Dead Men, Hair, Sword Lady if you behave, detecting time

**9:26am HotelShudder ** SkeletonP no can do, my bony friend. Got a lady friend over. She's hot as fuck.

** DexterV **and ** SaracenRocks **liked this

**9:32am FletcherR **is it sad that now I have a serious girlfriend I cant like this #relationshipssuck

**9:34am ViviHalliwell ** FletcherR hello boyfriend. Lovin' the hashtag.

**9:36am ValCain ** FletcherR you're in deep shit now.

**9:40am FletcherR ** ValCain I know. ViviHalliwell did I mention how pretty you look today? Even with bedhead

**9:41am DexterV **everyone tweeting about their love life. Do I have one? No. Am I currently in bed with a beautiful woman? No. depressed, alone and single.

**9:43am SaracenRocks ** DexterV you're not alone. You have us. And I'd date you any day

**9:45am ViviHalliwell **all is well. Saracen and Dexter discovered their love for each other. Fletcher is bringing me ice cream. I have tamed my hair.

**9:54am ChinaSorrows ** ViviHalliwell now that I know that, my mind will be rested. Thank you.

**9:56am ViviHalliwell ** ChinaSorrows I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or if you like hair a lot.

**9:57am ValCain ** ViviHalliwell you really need to get away from Fletcher for a bit.


	2. Chapter 2: Flirting Friends

**Sorry that this one is so short but got a lotta revising to do and i check my twitter feed too much so homework to do as well. Next one will be longer, promise! Hey, Aletta, if you're reading this :)**

**SP Twitter 2**

** ValCain SkeletonP GhastlyBespoke SwordTanith HotelShudder ChinaSorrows FletcherR ErskineRavel SaracenRocks DexterV GordonOnEdge GayZombies FinbarRight MadameMist BillySanguine JumpingJack DuskDark VampCaelan ViviHalliwell JadeGreen**

**4:54am HotelShudder **when most people are asleep, the awesome Anton returns from a legendary night out with lady on each arm

**4:56am ErskineRavel ** HotelShudder wouldn't call DexterV and GhastlyBespoke a lady on each arm ;)

**5:01am HotelShudder ** ErskineRavel shuttup Mistkine. Don't ruin a legendary story.

**5:03am DexterV **and ** ErskineRavel **liked this

**9:24am ValCain **Erskine is finally warming to Mistkine

**9:26am DexterV ** ValCain we all knew it would happen eventually

**9:32am ValCain ** DexterV they're made for each other 3

**9:33am DexterV ** ValCain #Mistkine

**9:48am SkeletonP ** DexterV please stop making my partner get distracted from our mission

**9:49am MadameMist ** DexterV please stop these ridiculous allegations about mine and Grand Mage Ravel's romantic positions

**9:52am DexterV ** SkeletonP tell your partner to get her hot eyes off her phone and help you then :p MadameMist aha sorry it's just so darn fun to tease Erskine about his crush…oops did I say that

**9:54am ValCain ** DexterV you are one evil man, Mr Vex

**9:55am DexterV ** ValCain you can see how evil I really am at dinner tonight ;)

**9:55am ValCain ** DexterV sure…that'd be great

**9:57am DexterV ** ValCain pick you up at Gordon's mansion at 7pm?

**9:58am SkeletonP ** DexterV she's busy

**9:58am ValCain ** DexterV can't wait ;)

**10:01am SkeletonP **shit.

**1:30pm GayZombies **Thrasher and I are delighted to announce our engagement. The wedding will be in August.

**1:32pm ValCain ** GayZombies I speak on behalf of me, a sulking Skul, Ghanith and Fletch here when I say congrats!

**1:34pm ViviHalliwell ** GayZombies well that's creepy. ValCain just wondering…where are you and Fletcher?


	3. Chapter 3: our close personal history

**SP Twitter**

** ValCain SkeletonP GhastlyBespoke SwordTanith HotelShudder ChinaSorrows FletcherR ErskineRavel SaracenRocks DexterV GordonOnEdge GayZombies FinbarRight MadameMist BillySanguine JumpingJack DuskDark VampCaelan ViviHalliwell JadeGreen**

**6:51pm ValCain** looking forward to my date with DexterV !

**6:53pm DexterV** liked this

**6:57pm SkeletonP **looking forward to a night alone. Everyone out. on dates.

**7:01pm GordonOnEdge ** SkeletonP at least you can go on dates if you weren't such a miserable bugger. I cant even touch anything.

**7:02pm GordonOnEdge **my last tweet sounded wrong. Touch anything. I apologise.

**7:04pm ValCain ** GordonOnEdge I'm traumatised that you thought that.

**7:06pm DexterV **outside Val's house now. Wish me luck on our date !

**7:06pm SkeletonP ** DexterV no.

**8:12pm BillySanguine **to TP the Sanctuary or to not TP the Sanctuary.

**8:13pm BillySanguine **did I just tweet that?

**8:13pm SwordTanith ** BillySanguine yes

**8:14pm BillySanguine ** SwordTanith great because the question was will you go on a date with me

**8:16pm SwordTanith ** BillySanguine I'm spoken for.

**8:16pm BillySanguine ** SwordTanith by who?

**8:18pm GhastlyBespoke ** BillySanguine you talk to my girlfriend again and I'll smash your face in.

**8:19pm BillySanguine ** SwordTanith you don't suit him darlin'. Why don't you come round to my house at 9pm? And we can have some real fun lovin'.

**8:21pm BillySanguine **I apologise to everyone who was scarred by that tweet to Miss Low. I have been proven by her boyfriend and a willing Teleporter who knows where I live…bit strange…that I was wrong.

**Private Messages**

**ViviHalliwell to FletcherR**

**ViviHalliwell **did you just hit Billy?

**FletcherR **yes. Are you proud?

**ViviHalliwell **I demand more ice cream. I'm mad.

**FletcherR **what? He's an evil villain? And how come you call him Billy not Sanguine?

**ViviHalliwell **we have a close personal history.

**FletcherR **me and him have a close personal history too. Mostly of my fist hitting his face.

**ViviHalliwell **mine is of my lips gently hitting his lips.

**FletcherR **WHAT.

**FletcherR **VIOLET….VIOLET….PLEASE TELL ME THAT'S NOT WHAT I THINK

**ViviHalliwell to JadeGreen**

**ViviHalliwell **mission make Fletcher jealous is a go

**JadeGreen **I'm proud, my friend

**ViviHalliwell **I told him about my history with Billy.

**JadeGreen **did it work?

**ViviHalliwell **I think so.

**ViviHalliwell **he just called me and left a voicemail saying he was drunk and he loved me. it worked quicker than I thought it would.

**JadeGreen **I can't tell if that's good or not.

**ViviHalliwell **let's say it's good. How's Anton?

**JadeGreen **shattup. I don't fancy him.

**ViviHalliwell **you so do.

**ViviHalliwell **Fletcher's in the room. He just teleported in. he's scaring me. he's just staring. Help. My friend, help me.

**JadeGreen **nah this is too funny. Message me when he's gone.

**ViviHalliwell **TOMORROW MORNING THEN HAHAHAHAAHA

**ViviHaliwell **sorry that was Fletcher.

**ViviHalliwell **but it's true.


	4. Chapter 4: sanletviguine for Aletta

11:56am ViviHalliwell love being all alone. all on my own. wishing you were beside me.  
11:59am JadeGreen ViviHalliwell aw I'd hang out with you but Anton asked me if I wanted to go shopping with him

Private Messages  
GhastlyBespoke to HotelShudder

GhastlyBespoke get in there lad  
HotelShudder what?  
GhastlyBespoke you and Jade  
HotelShudder a wise man once told me never give up on love  
GhastlyBespoke I don't remember telling you that  
HotelShudder no Thrasher told me...he's much wiser than you  
GhastlyBespoke •_•

12:09pm BillySanguine ViviHalliwell can't remember the last time a pretty darlin' like you was all alone ;)

Private Message  
JadeGreen to ViviHalliwell  
JadeGreen *wink wink*  
ViviHalliwell my god it's actually working

12:11pm ViviHalliwell BillySanguine well maybe you should come keep me company ;)  
12:11pm BillySanguine ViviHalliwell maybe I'll take you up on that offer  
12:12pm ViviHalliwell BillySanguine you bring the wine and I'll get the romantic lighting  
12:14pm BillySanguine ViviHalliwell likin' this plan ;)  
12:15pm ViviHalliwell BillySanguine why don't we make this plan into reality?

Private Message  
JadeGreen to ViviHalliwell  
ViviHalliwell this is getting very flirtatious  
JadeGreen remember you still have a boyfriend...  
ViviHalliwell hush child.  
ViviHalliwell now I feel bad for Fletcher

12:19pm ViviHalliwell BillySanguine but what about my boyfriend  
12:21pm BillySanguine ViviHalliwell ah we can settle for being friends  
12:22pm ViviHalliwell BillySanguine course babe ;)

11:35pm FletcherR lovin' the way ValCain dances in nightclubs

11:37pm ViviHalliwell lovin' the way my boyfriend looks at other girls dancing.  
11:39pm FletcherR ViviHalliwell aw come on Violet  
11:40pm BillySanguine ViviHalliwell he doesnt deserve you...no-one does, you're too perfect  
11:41pm ViviHalliwell BillySanguine :)11:56am ViviHalliwell love being all alone. all on my own. wishing you were beside me.  
11:59am JadeGreen ViviHalliwell aw I'd hang out with you but Anton asked me if I wanted to go shopping with him

Private Messages  
GhastlyBespoke to HotelShudder

GhastlyBespoke get in there lad  
HotelShudder what?  
GhastlyBespoke you and Jade  
HotelShudder a wise man once told me never give up on love  
GhastlyBespoke I don't remember telling you that  
HotelShudder no Thrasher told me...he's much wiser than you  
GhastlyBespoke •_•

12:09pm BillySanguine ViviHalliwell can't remember the last time a pretty darlin' like you was all alone ;)

Private Message  
JadeGreen to ViviHalliwell  
JadeGreen *wink wink*  
ViviHalliwell my god it's actually working

12:11pm ViviHalliwell BillySanguine well maybe you should come keep me company ;)  
12:11pm BillySanguine ViviHalliwell maybe I'll take you up on that offer  
12:12pm ViviHalliwell BillySanguine you bring the wine and I'll get the romantic lighting  
12:14pm BillySanguine ViviHalliwell likin' this plan ;)  
12:15pm ViviHalliwell BillySanguine why don't we make this plan into reality?

Private Message  
JadeGreen to ViviHalliwell  
ViviHalliwell this is getting very flirtatious  
JadeGreen remember you still have a boyfriend...  
ViviHalliwell hush child.  
ViviHalliwell now I feel bad for Fletcher

12:19pm ViviHalliwell BillySanguine but what about my boyfriend  
12:21pm BillySanguine ViviHalliwell ah we can settle for being friends  
12:22pm ViviHalliwell BillySanguine course babe ;)

11:35pm FletcherR lovin' the way ValCain dances in nightclubs

11:37pm ViviHalliwell lovin' the way my boyfriend looks at other girls dancing.  
11:39pm FletcherR ViviHalliwell aw come on Violet  
11:40pm BillySanguine ViviHalliwell he doesnt deserve you...no-one does, you're too perfect  
11:41pm ViviHalliwell BillySanguine :)


	5. Chapter 5: no words for this chapter

** ValCain SkeletonP GhastlyBespoke SwordTanith HotelShudder ChinaSorrows FletcherR ErskineRavel SaracenRocks DexterV GordonOnEdge GayZombies FinbarRight MadameMist BillySanguine JumpingJack DuskDark VampCaelan ViviHalliwell JadeGreen**

**1:32pm ErskineRavel **I'm scared. Mist won't stop staring at me.

**1:33pm SaracenRocks ** ErskineRavel cause she loves you

**1:33pm ErskineRavel ** SaracenRocks this isn't love. This is creepy.

**1:34pm SaracenRocks ** ErskineRavel love is creepy. That is what I learnt watching Jade and Anton be mean to certain people for being too healthy this lunch.

**1:36pm JadeGreen, HotelShudder ** and ** ErskineRavel **liked this

**1:38pm FletcherR **I'm stuck. I'm not sure what to say. I'm scared.

**1:41pm ViviHalliwell ** FletcherR aw baby what about?

**1:48pm FletcherR **Violet, I'm breaking up with you. I'm so sorry but I can't deal with this anymore and I really want us to still be friends? I just really like someone else. And I kissed her last night. I am very sorry. How's that for a breaking up speech?

**1:48pm ViviHalliwell ** FletcherR what the bloody hell

**1:53pm FletcherR ** ViviHalliwell oh shit. I am so sorry. I meant to message that to Val. I didn't know I was tweeting it. well…

**1:54pm SkeletonP **this is awkward. Whoever follows FletcherR and ViviHalliwell get off twitter NOW. SOME SHIT IS GONNA GO DOWN.

**1:56pm ViviHalliwell ** FletcherR I'm publicly breaking up with you. You lying cheating bastard. Who did you kiss?

**2:01pm FletcherR ** ViviHalliwell Valkyrie. I am so sorry. I consider myself dumped since you got there before me.

**Private Messages**

** BillySanguine and ViviHalliwell**

** BillySanguine **I'm genuinely sorry about Fletcher

** ViviHalliwell **it's fine…friend

** BillySanguine **what's stopping us being together now?

** ViviHalliwell **nothing

** BillySanguine **well then, what are we doing just lounging around on twitter

** ViviHalliwell **I did just break up with my boyfriend…but hell yeah let's go on a date

** BillySanguine **I know the cutest Italian restaurant in Dublin

** ViviHalliwell **pick me up at 7 then

** BillySanguine **I'd love to...perfect

**Private Messages**

** ViviHalliwell and JadeGreen**

** ViviHalliwell **Billy asked me out! he's picking me up in an hour to go on a date

** JadeGreenn **my baby's all grown up

** ViviHalliwell **hehe I cant wait!

** JadeGreen **text me when he's gone…I'm on a date with Anton 3

** ViviHalliwell **;)

** JadeGreen **go get changed idiot. You don't want him coming early and seeing you in your grey comfy sweatpants, do you

** ViviHalliwell **shows how much you know. I'm in my pink comfy sweatpants.

**11:34pm BillySanguine **relaxing after best date of my life with ViviHalliwell

**11:46pm FletcherR ** BillySanguine shit.


	6. Chapter 6: surprise ending

**1:34pm SaracenRocks ** EvieIvy where have you been all my life?

**1:36pm EvieIvy ** SaracenRocks hiding from you

**1:39pm SaracenRocks ** EvieIvy don't flatter yourself. I'm not after you, I'm after your clothes

**1:42pm EvieIvy ** SaracenRocks CREEPY

**1:44pm SaracenRocks ** EvieIvy just make me and my date a suit. GhastlyBespoke I'd ask you but I don't want you to know who my date is

**Private Messages: ViviHalliwell and JadeGreen**

**ViviHalliwell **who's Saracen dating?

**JadeGreen **no bloody clue…I must know who it is immediately

**ViviHalliwell **we could follow him

**JadeGreen **that's morally wrong but we have no morals

**ViviHalliwell **I'll invite us all

**JadeGreen **not fletcher though…

**ViviHalliwell **of course not. I'd never invite Fletcher to a place where Billy and I are publicly snogging ;)

**JadeGreen **dat wink

**ViviHalliwell **;) what wink

**JadeGreen **you're up to something

**ViviHaliwell **you'll just have to wait until tonight to see what

**JadeGreen **you're evil

**ViviHalliwell **thank you. You too xxxx

**2:01pm JadeGreen **slightly disturbed and worried that ViviHalliwell takes you're evil as a compliment

**2:03pm BillySanguine ** JadeGreen that's just her cute personality

**2:04pm ViviHalliwell **liked this

**3:13pm FletcherR **datin', dancin', darin' to live. To love. To dream.

**3:13pm ValCain **feel like I had a jigsaw piece missing and now it's in place.

**3:14pm FletcherR **what she did takes a lot of guts to say. And I'm proud of her.

**3:14pm ValCain **feeling on top of the world. Telling the truth is rewarding.

**3:14pm JadeGreen **say a lot of bullshit on twitter that's obvious who it's about and get punched in the face

**3:15pm ViviHalliwell ** JadeGreen you're amazing

**3:16pm HotelShudder ** JadeGreen this is why I love you.

**3:18pm JadeGreen ** HotelShudder ah what

**3:19pm HotelShudder **sorry autocorrect. This is why I LUST you. Hah. You're hot.

**Private Messages: GhastlyBespoke and HotelShudder**

**GhastlyBespoke **fail.

**HotelShudder **what? It was autocorrect.

**GhastlyBespoke **haha sure it was

**5:33pm BillySanguine **love my strange girlfriend even when she has popcorn in her hair and is doing a dance to Frozen songs that I'm sure have been very well practiced

**5:34pm ViviHalliwell, JadeGreen **and ** SwordTanith liked this**

**5:36pm JadeGreen ** BillySanguine it is practiced. Has she done the Do You Want to Build A Snowman one yet?

**5:37pm ViviHalliwell **aww I'm so glad you still love me xxxxx

**6:12pm GhastlyBespoke ** SwordTanith everyone, before we go on the secret mission (mwahahaha), me and Tanith would like to announce something. Tanith is pregnant. There will be a baby Ghanith entering the world and entering twitter and hopefully entering all our hearts. YESSSSS

**6:13pm 3284 people liked this**


	7. Chapter 7: sanlet viguine :D

**Private Messages: ViviHalliwell and BillySanguine**

**ViviHalliwell **I really can't wait until we get really serious

**BillySanguine **why can't we be really serious right now?

**ViviHalliwell **are you being serious?

**BillySanguine **Violet Halliwell, will you marry me

**ViviHalliwell **um

**BillySanguine **it's a love story, baby. Just say yes

**ViviHalliwell **stop singing Taylor Swift at me and let me think.

**BillySanguine **technically I'm typing it at you

**ViviHalliwell **will I marry you….

**BillySanguine **say yes, Vi, and I'm being serious. Ghanith are having a baby. Fletchyrie are together. Saracen has a mystery date. Anton and Jade are all lovey dovey.

**ViviHalliwell **ask me again

**BillySanguine **Violet Halliwell, will you marry me?

**ViviHalliwell **YESSS


	8. Chapter 8: A Big Day

** ValCain SkeletonP GhastlyBespoke SwordTanith HotelShudder ChinaSorrows FletcherR ErskineRavel SaracenRocks DexterV GordonOnEdge GayZombies FinbarRight MadameMist BillySanguine JumpingJack DuskDark VampCaelan ViviHalliwell JadeGreen**

**6:21pm FinbarRight **telling the future Skul Style

**6:22pm EskineRavel **why do I get left out of everything?

**6:24pm 20 people liked this**

**6:24pm ErskineRavel **damnn I'm popular

**6:33pm ViviHalliwell ** BillySanguineeveryone, we have good news! Me and Billy are engaged!

**6:33pm 9213 people liked this**

**6:34pm SkeletonP ** BillySanguine congrats but remember I can legally shoot you. You're technically a criminal.

**6:34pm ValCain ** ViviHalliwell congrats! Bridesmaid?

**6:35pm ViviHalliwell ** ValCain sure you can! I've totally forgiven you for snogging Fletcher and whatever!

**Private Messages: ViviHalliwell and JadeGreen**

**ViviHalliwell **that bitch is gonna be a bridesmaid -_-

**JadeGreen **why did you agree to it if you still hate her….

**ViviHalliwell **what's up with the sad face?

**JadeGreen **anton said I love you.

**ViviHalliwell **he falls in love fast…isn't that good?

**JadeGreen **I don't fall in love fast! I fall in love slowly but surely!

**ViviHalliwell **ah. Oh dear.

**JadeGreen **when he said it I just smiled and ran off to the loo

**ViviHalliwell **you're messed up

**JadeGreen **I know

**7:04pm SkeletonP **following Saracen's car as he heads to his date

**7:05pm GhastlyBespoke **so proud of Skul for hacking twitter to make us a mega group chat thing I don't know how he does it

**7:05pm SkeletonP **gah it was easy…no problem

**7:06pm SwordTanith **STOP FLIRTING AND STOP! SARACEN IS STOPPING

**7:06pm HotelShudder **can Vi and Sanguine stop snogging?

**7:06pm FletcherR **I agree.

**7:07pm ValCain **right who hacked Anton's phone? What's up with the sex pest we know and love?

**7:07pm ErskineRavel **true. Normally he'd video them and post it on youtube :p

**7:08pm HotelShudder **maybe I've had a deeply unsettling experience…

**7:08pm GayZombies **we apologise! We are very much into public displays of affection and love ;)

**7:09pm HotelShudder **not you two. I'm just a bit frustrated at some people at the moment. Val it's okay for you to say you love me because it doesn't mean anything but to some people it's not so easy

**7:10pm JadeGreen **Anton. Stop it. let's go surprise Saracen and his date. Not mope in the cars.

**7:11pm HotelShudder **right. Okay. Let's go. but we're talking after, Jade.

**7:12pm ErskineRavel **ooh damn.

**7:14pm SwordTanith **we're approaching the restaurant. The nice man let us in the secret entrance to where Saracen and his date are.

**7:15pm ViviHalliwell **I see Saracen but can't see his date

**7:16pm ValCain **the suspense is killing me. we need to see his date.

**7:16pm FletcherR **I could teleport so I could see her then I could tell you all who it is.

**7:17pm ViviHalliwell **no way. You're staying here with me and my fiancée. And everyone else of course.

**7:23pm GhastlyBespoke **how much longer are we gonna be in this little tunnel?

**7:27pm SkeletonP **right. Me, Anton and Erskine have planned our entrance. Sneak in quietly.

**7:27pm JadeGreen **wait. Where's Dexter again?

**7:28pm ErskineRavel **visiting his cousin. He's broke his leg.

**7:29pm JadeGreen **okay

**7:30pm SkeletonP **remember guys! Stealthy and sneaky. We sneak behind them. Jump out. see Saracen's date. Embarrass them all. GO

**7:36pm SkeletonP **MY FUCKING GOD.

**7:36pm ValCain **I'm FUCKING SCARRED FOR LIFE HERE

**7:36pm HotelShudder **NO. NO. THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING. MY WINGMEN ARE LOST. FOREVER. WE ARE SCARRED.

**8:02pm SaracenRocks **love when my so-called 'friends' interrupt a private and secret date then get us thrown out.

**8:04pm GhastlyBespoke ** SaracenRocks you could of told us…..instead of scarring us forever and ever and ever and ever and well EVER

**Private Messages: SaracenRocks and DexterV**

**DexterV **friend, should we publicly announce it?

**SaracenRocks **it has been a day for public announcements. Ghanith baby, Viguine engagement….

**DexterV **let's go.

**SaracenRocks **remember that they all love us. We're hot.

**8:13pm DexterV ** SaracenRocks ANOTHER LIFE CHANGING ANNOUNCEMENT TODAY: ME AND SARACEN ARE GAYYYYY. GAY AS BUNNIES AND RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS AND FAIRY PRINCESSES

**8:14pm 3304 people liked this**

**8:14pm SwordTanith ** DexterV SaracenRocks we know you're gay idiots. We all saw you at the restaurant and posted a video to youtube and sent it to everyone at the sanctuary and on twitter.

**8:17pm HotelShudder **my wingmen are lost.

**8:18pm JadeGreen ** HotelShudder I don't think you should have wingmen anymore. I don't want you to have wingmen. You shouldn't need them because you should never be alone and single again. I love you, Anton Shudder.

**8:19pm 2305 people liked this.**

**11:34pm GordonOnEdge **I've been on a romantic day trip with China….what did I miss?

**Sorry it was so long! I just got caught up in it and had to include A LOT! **


	9. Chapter 9

**ValCain SkeletonP GhastlyBespoke SwordTanith HotelShudder ChinaSorrows FletcherR ErskineRavel SaracenRocks DexterV GordonOnEdge GayZombies FinbarRight MadameMist BillySanguine JumpingJack DuskDark VampCaelan ViviHalliwell JadeGreen**

**8:32am ValCain followed GordonOnEdge**

**1:49pm SkeletonP **I'm all alone right now.

**1:51pm VampCaelan ** SkeletonP so am I...maybe we can be alone together?

**1:54pm VampCaelan ** SkeletonP ..or not?

**1:58pm VampCaelan ** SkeletonP HELLO?

**2:01pm ErskineRavel **wondered why Skul ran out of the room and smashed his phone...now I know why VampCaelan

**2:02pm Valcain, GhastlyBespoke and DexterV liked this**

**2:04pm FletcherR **bloody vamps try and snap up all my single friends! Except Erskine. You remain alone, my friend.

**2:05pm ErskineRavel ** FletcherR cheers.

**4:02pm JumpingJack **writing my award speech :D so proud of myself for being nominated

**4:04pm JadeGreen ** JumpingJack oh awesome, is it for that cute romance poem?

**4:05pm JumpingJack ** JadeGreen ah no. I didn't write a poem. (I never ever write poems, remember?). For..ready..Villain Of The Year!

**4:06pm DuskDark ** JumpingJack WHAT? NO! HOW DID I MISS THIS?

**4:07pm BillySanguine ** JumpingJack I DESERVE THIS AWARD. I AM SUPER VILLAIN. WHY AREN'T I A NOMINEE?

**4:09pm JumpingJack ** DuskDark BillySanguine ..but you are..didn't you get the email..

**4:11pm BillySanguine ** JumpingJack DuskDark fuck emails, I'm off to write my speech

**4:12pm DuskDark ** JumpingJack BillySanguine MY SPEECH WILL BEAT THE ASS OFF YOURS THEN BITE THEM WITH IT'S GOLD FANGS MATCHING THE AWARD

**4:14pm ViviHalliwell **ahh Evil Villain Awards tomorrow night xx can't wait and bet my gorgey fiancee will win hands down

**4:15pm ValCain **are we all going to the Evil Villain Awards?

**4:16pm ErskineRavel ** ValCain as Grand Mage I command us all too. So yes we're all going.

**4:17pm ValCain ** ErskineRavel aha can I have a list?

**Private Messages: ValCain and ErskineRavel**

**ErskineRavel **all Dead Men, Jade, Vi, Fletch, Tanith, Dusk, Caelan, Sanguine, Jack and Gordon

**ValCain **thanks this should be fricking hilarious!

**ValCain **I'm gonna ask everyone who they want to win: Dusk, Sanguine or Jack and then I'll make badges

**ErskineRavel **I'm voting for Jack bc I want Team Jack on my badge so people will think I mean Team Jacob. Twilight is awesome

**ValCain **it is?

**ErskineRavel **WEREWOLVES ARE DREAMY

**ValCain **maybe this is why you're single...

**ErskineRavel **:(

**ValCain **I'll set you up with Ed Stynes, he has hidden werewolf genes. When Argeddion brought them out.

**ErskineRavel **OMG YES REAL LIFE WEREWOLF

**ValCain **I'm OFF TO MAKE BADGES KAY?

**ErskineRavel **YAYY TEAM JACK(JACOB)

**5:33pm ValCain **made us all badges. Erskine is a secret werewolf fan.

**5:36pm ViviHalliwell **woop go Billy!

**Private Messages: ViviHalliwell and JadeGreen**

**JadeGreen **YOU VOTED FOR BILLY?

**ViviHalliwell **duh he's my fiancee...why who did you vote for?

**JadeGreen **um well, I saw Anton voting for him..so I voted for Jack

**ViviHalliwell **OMFG WHY? NO! HE'S GONNA BE YOUR BEST-FRIEND-IN-LAW! CHANGE UR MIND!

**JadeGreen **BUT ANTON...

**ViviHalliwell **I forgive you. The traitor's name brings ice to my heart. :o but he mentioned about the smiley wars?

**JadeGreen **whole other story. Started in 2012.

**ViviHalliwell **;). Sweet and cute. Just like your relationship.

**JadeGreen **boo!

**ViviHalliwell **ah must fly, my friend. My gorgeous and adorable fiancee is summoning me to the shower.

**JadeGreen **oh gross

**ViviHalliwell **it was for shampoo.

**JadeGreen **LOL

**ViviHalliwell **I'm off to seduce my gorgeous and adorably sexy fiancee. Sort out your love life.

**9:47pm HotelShudder **titanic has me welling up.

**9:48pm JadeGreen ** HotelShudder you said you hated titanic?

**9:48pm HotelShudder ** JadeGreen maybe I've changed.

**9:49pm GhastlyBespoke ** HotelShudder ooh SEXTASTIC AND SEXMANTIC

**9:49pm HotelShudder ** GhastlyBespoke piss off Bespoke. JadeGreen do you want to be my date for the Villain Awards?

**9:50pm JadeGreen ** HotelShudder honey I'm sorry but have a date. Remember other night when I said I'm going on a date...well it's him

**9:51pm HotelShudder ** JadeGreen no problem. :). :D

**9:51pm GhastlyBespoke ** HotelShudder ANTON GOT REJECTED. BY A GIRL HE LOVES. ANTON GOT REJECTED. BY HIS GREEN EYED DOVE.

**9:51pm HotelShudder unfollowed GhastlyBespoke**

**9:52pm HotelShudder **ah some scarred friends are so annoying, don't you think?


	10. Chapter 10: VillainAwards

**ValCain SkeletonP GhastlyBespoke SwordTanith HotelShudder ChinaSorrows FletcherR ErskineRavel SaracenRocks DexterV GordonOnEdge GayZombies FinbarRight MadameMist BillySanguine JumpingJack DuskDark VampCaelan ViviHalliwell JadeGreen**

**7:02pm ValCain **preparing for Villain Awards! Has everyone got their badges? #VillainAwards

**7:03pm SkeletonP ** ValCain I've ruined a perfectly good suit jacket with this badge.

**7:03pm ValCain ** SkeletonP it's a hideous suit jacket. Its yellow. O_O.

**7:04pm SkeletonP ** ValCain yellow is the colour of angels.

**7:05pm ValCain ** SkeletonP it can't be. I'm not wearing yellow. -_-

**7:05pm DexterV **major sass from the Skeleton Detective's partner

**7:06pm ValCain **liked this

**7:12pm BillySanguine **psyching myself for #VillainAwards

**7:12pm JumpingJack **memorised my #VillainAwards speech

**7:12pm DuskDark **#VillainAwards. I'm so nervous.

**7:13pm ValCain **out of the 100 people I asked, only 18 want badges. But I AM ECSTATIC FOR #VillainAwards.

**8:00pm SwordTanith **pulling up at venue. Baby bump .v visible through dress.

**8:02pm GhastlyBespoke ** SwordTanith you look gorgeous.

**8:03pm SwordTanith ** GhastlyBespoke kisses for you xxx

**8:04pm ErskineRavel **reminded how lonely I am.

**8:05pm JadeGreen ** ErskineRavel don't worry. I'm depressingly single too. Because of Mr Shudder.

**8:05pm HotelShudder ** JadeGreen ErskineRavel that's not fair. You broke up with me

**8:06pm JadeGreen ** HotelShudder ErskineRavel oh well it is your fault. Because you were being a dick.

**8:06pm ErskineRavel ** HotelShudder JadeGreen why am I getting caught in this argument!?

**8:07pm HotelShudder ** ErskineRavel JadeGreen sorry Erskine. Some people are totally unreasonable.

**8:08pm SkeletonP ** HotelShudder ErskineRavel JadeGreen take your argument somewhere else because Violet keeps telling me off when I check my phone.

**Messages: HotelShudder and JadeGreen**

**JadeGreen **hi

**HotelShudder **hi

**JadeGreen **you're so arghhhh

**HotelShudder **you're the one who broke up with me

**JadeGreen **because YOU RUSHED THINGS! You proposed to me!

**HotelShudder **I love you, Jade. People who love each other should get married and have kids!

**JadeGreen **you're impossible. It's Violet and Billy's wedding in a few days so you better be more sufferable then.

**HotelShudder **I'm impossible? How about the girl who rejected me in front of EVERYONE?!

**JadeGreen **that girl told her date that she couldn't take him to the awards because she was still in love with her ex-boyfriend.

**HotelShudder **...

**JadeGreen **I'm going now, Anton.

**HotelShudder **I love you. I love you so much, it hurts.

**HotelShudder **Jade, please don't shut me out.

**8:28pm SaracenRocks **what happened with Jade and Anton's argument?

**8:29pm DexterV ** SaracenRocks Jade is ignoring Anton and Anton keeps staring at her, lovestruck. Where are you?

**8:30pm SaracenRocks ** DexterV buffet. Do you want anything?

**8:30pm FletcherR ** SaracenRocks lobster sandwich please

**8:31pm DexterV ** SaracenRocks some pizza and chips, honey

**8:32pm SaracenRocks ** FletcherR piss off. DexterV sure honey

**8:34pm FletcherR **am hungry.

**8:47pm ValCain **OMIGOD WELL DONE JACK! MOST GRUESOME LOOKING VILLAIN!

**8:47pm JumpingJack **YES! I am so proud to be accepting this award. Even though Jade insisted I cut my nails so I'm not AS gruesome as I used to look!

**8:53pm GhastlyBespoke **JACK SHUT UP

**8:55pm ErskineRavel **my god. This speech has lasted nearly 10 minutes.

**8:57pm SkeletonP **10 bloody minutes...

**9:01pm JadeGreen **Jack I think you should wrap it up now.

**9:02pm JadeGreen **aw he's complimenting me. Carry on, sweetie.

**9:03pm HotelShudder **if jack doesn't stop hitting on my ex-girlfriend I will slap him

**9:03pm JumpingJack ** HotelShudder wrapping it up. Sorry

**9:07pm ValCain **20 WHOLE MINUTES. FLETCH AND I HAVE GROWN BORED OF SNOGGING.

**9:10pm ViviHalliwell ** ValCain aww are you two a couple now?

**9:11pm FletcherR ** ValCain ViviHalliwell casual couple. Like snogging buddies. Cause we're bored.

**9:13pm SwordTanith **read this and realised why Val looks pissed.

**9:14pm ValCain **for the record I DO NOT fancy Hair/Fletcher

**9:32pm BillySanguine **most handsome villain. Thanks, darlin'. #VillainAwards

**9:33pm ViviHalliwell ** BillySanguine I'm gonna be MARRIED TO MOST HANDSOME VILLAIN!

**9:37pm GhastlyBespoke **thank darquesse for short speeches

**9:37pm ValCain **HOLY SHIT. JUST REALISED...WILL DARQUESSE BE NOMINATED FOR ANYTHING!?

**9:40pm SkeletonP **my fucking god. LORD VILE. IS. A. VILLAIN

**9:41pm SaracenRocks **why are all my friends villains?

**9:49pm DuskDark **thank you, my great minions, for letting me win the Best Vampire AND the best scar!

**9:50pm VampCaelan **whoop! Whoop! Vampires for the winnnn! Go DUSKKK! D-U-S-K! DUSKKKY

**Messages: DuskDark and JadeGreen**

**JadeGreen **watch out. You have a cheerleader. And we all know how gay Caelan is sometimes

**DuskDark **:} I'm hot. Even other vampire males fancy me.

**JadeGreen **too right you're hot.

**DuskDark **;) this sounds like flirting.

**JadeGreen **maybe it is ;)

**JadeGreen **OR MAYBE IT ISN'T! BACK OFF BITCH!

**JadeGreen **my god! Sorry that was Anton.

**DuskDark **haha it's fine. Obviously right now isn't a great time to be flirting since anton and all

**JadeGreen **maybe. Or maybe its the right time.

**DuskDark **jade...you still love anton.

**JadeGreen **how many people are gonna give me lectures about this +_+

**DuskDark **hmm. I need to talk to you properly. Meet me by the buffet table and we can go somewhere private.

**JadeGreen **what about villain of the year award? It's being presented after moloch finishes his speech for Biggest Vampire Family.

**DuskDark **you're more important than any award.

**JadeGreen **oh wow.

**DuskDark **forget I said that.

**DuskDark **now's not a good time to rekindle our old relationship.

**JadeGreen **if you say so. I'll meet you now.

**10:02pm JumpingJack **and the BIG FINALE!

**10:02pm BillySanguine **I can taste the tension in the air. It tastes of Jack and Dusk's loss and my win...

**10:03pm JumpingJack ** BillySanguine you haven't won yet, love

**10:04pm BillySanguine ** JumpingJack but did you see the way the presenter winked at me. She'll rig the votes just for me.

**10:05pm ViviHalliwell **after punching a presenter with JadeGreen feel strangely satisfied

**10:05pm BillySanguine ** ViviHalliwell 0-1 to Violet vs the hot presenter.

**10:06pm ViviHalliwell ** BillySanguine humph.

**10:07pm BillySanguine ** ViviHalliwell Violet vs the ugly as jack presenter

**10:07pm JumpingJack **I'm not ugly, guys!

**10:08pm GhastlyBespoke ** JumpingJack you just got an award for your ugliness!

**10:09pm 10 people favourited this**

**10:10pm JumpingJack **true, guys, very true.

**10:16pm ViviHalliwell **I was given the privilege of narrating the VILLAIN OF THE YEAR AWARD

**10:16pm ViviHalliwell **the ugly presenter who totally isn't hotter than me is at the microphone. Giving a boring speech, "privilege, blah blah blah, villains,"

**10:17pm ViviHalliwell **the whole room holds their breath as she introduces the special guest "a person who's evilness is known in the community"

**10:17pm ViviHalliwell **the special guest is...wow.

**10:18pm ViviHalliwell **Vaurien just stuffed a whole strawberry in his mouth.

**10:18pm ViviHalliwell **ah special guest. Got demi lovato neon lights in my head. Great song. The special guest is...clarabelle.

**10:19pm ViviHalliwell **ah she's representing the most evil person ever. Darquesse apparently. Sorry Val. You're not winning the award.

**10:20pm ViviHalliwell **how are bunnies and zombies similar? Oh god she's invited the gay zombies up on the stage

**10:21pm ViviHalliwell **she's opening the envelope. I wouldn't even mind if val hulked out and became darquesse rn. She's ripped the envelope.

**10:22pm ViviHalliwell **Val's muttering stuff like "how dare she represent me. Me. Darquesse. The great mage of earth. Idiot."

**10:22pm ViviHalliwell **AND THE WINNER IS...

**10:23pm ViviHalliwell **LORD VILE! OH MY GOD! WHAT AN HONOUR! GO SKULDUGGERY! ARMOUR! IS THE NEW BLACK! LORD VILE! LORD VILE! LOR

**10:23pm ViviHalliwell **D VILE! WOOO! YES! SKUL'S APPROACHING THE STAGE AND BOWING! OH HIS ULNA ARM BONE JUST CAME OFF!

**10:24pm 1059 people liked this**

**11:59pm SkeletonP **victory tastes sweet. Of dusk, sanguine and jack's loss.

**12:01am HotelShudder **I'm proud Skul but did everyone see Dusk and Jade coming out of the private room!? BLOODY VAMPIRE

**Messages: ViviHalliwell and JadeGreen **

**ViviHalliwell **dusk ;)

**JadeGreen **more like dusk x_x

**JadeGreen **he was giving me another lecture on me and anton

**ViviHalliwell **he so fancies you tho

**JadeGreen **fuck off

**ViviHalliwell **hahaha whatever, drunk lady.

**JadeGreen **he so doesn't fancy me

**ViviHalliwell **we danced all night to the best song ever...we talked all night about my ex-boyfriend

**ViviHalliwell **said her name was Jade Green and her cousin won the villain of the year award

**JadeGreen **AND WE DANCED ALL NIGHT TO THE BEST SONG EVER

**ViviHalliwell **OH OH OH I THINK IT WENT YEAH YEAH YEAH. YOU KNOW, I KNOW...

**JadeGreen **I'm cheered up now! Let's go party and kick some ex-boyfriend butt by snogging people!


	11. Chapter 11

**ValCain SkeletonP GhastlyBespoke SwordTanith HotelShudder ChinaSorrows FletcherR ErskineRavel SaracenRocks DexterV GordonOnEdge GayZombies FinbarRight MadameMist BillySanguine JumpingJack DuskDark VampCaelan ViviHalliwell JadeGreen**

**7:19am SkeletonP **when your best friend is dating your other best friend -_- not amused

**7:21am DexterV ** SkeletonP sorry mate.

**7:22am SwordTanith ** DexterV wait who are you dating?

**7:24am DexterV ** SwordTanith Valkyrie Cain

**7:25am ValCain ** DexterV SwordTanith IT WAS MEANT TO BE A SECRET, DEXTER!

**Private Messages : ValCain - DexterV**

**ValCain **what the hell? #secretrelationshipuntilItellmybestfriendthatwearedatingbutdexterletsthecatoutofthebag

**DexterV **#secretrelationshipwhichweshouldntkeepsecretbecauseiloveyouandyoulovemeandshewouldfindouteventually

**ValCain **I do love you but Dexter, how would you like to find out that Saracen is dating China by China revealing it on twitter to you like you should already know

**DexterV **I would say "well done lad, get in there"

**ValCain **boys are different to girls though

**DexterV **I'm sorry, baby, for doing that then.

**2:19pm ChinaSorrows **Saracen baby don't dump me bc I'm not hot enough for you. I can be hotter! I promise! Saracen, I love you, my darling!

**2:21pm 1057 people liked this**

**2:29pm ChinaSorrows **I apologise for my last tweet. That was all Saracen, I promise.

**2:30pm 5047 people liked this**

**2:32pm ErskineRavel ** ChinaSorrows do people just like everything you tweet?

**2:33pm ChinaSorrows ** ErskineRavel yes

**2:36pm 4055 people liked this**

**2:39pm ErskineRavel **china tell me your twitter secrets.

**2:41pm ChinaSorrows liked this**

**Private Messages : ViviHalliwell - FletcherR**

**ViviHalliwell **my name is Violet, impossible girl

**FletcherR **doctor who?

**ViviHalliwell **yes

**FletcherR **you're mad, darlin'

**ViviHalliwell **no, only Sanguine is allowed to call me that

**FletcherR **lol

**ViviHalliwell **it will kill me, it will destroy you

**FletcherR **what's the difference?

**ViviHalliwell **hahhahhahahahahhahahhaa

**ViviHalliwell **such an idiot.

**FletcherR **lol

**Only short but have a deadline of 8! **


End file.
